Remaking The Memories
by elysetheazrael
Summary: Rin and Len were always best friends- until he pushed her away and completely forgot her. Since then, Rin has hated him from afar. But when he notices she exists again, can she let go and re-make memories?


Ahahaha, so my first fanfic.

Please forgive this young one~

Well, off we go!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Lovely Introductions<span>

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The blonde girl in bed rolled over and shut off the alarm clock. _'Ugh,'_ she thought, '_Another day of hell in Arakawa High._' She padded into the bathroom and got in the shower. As she washed, the girl contemplated the ways she could destroy the school. "Bomb it…" she muttered. "Flood it...roadroll over it...heheheheh...""KAGAMINE RIN!" From her mother's tone of voice, Rin could tell that she had been yelling for a while. "Coming! Just a sec!" Rin walked out of the shower and pulled on the girls' summer uniform, as it was just August and still warm outside. It consisted of a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow ribbon as a tie, and gray short-shorts that went down to the middle of her thigh. Rin added her trademark huge white bow on her head. The girl ran downstairs and out the door, grabbing a carton of juice, a piece of buttered toast, and kissing her mother on the cheek on the way. "Rin!" Rin's head snapped up. A redhead with twin drill tails waved to her. "Teto-chan!" Rin said happily. "Hey, Rin," Teto said, swallowing her French Bread, "You gonna keep hating on him?" Rin smiled bitterly. "Yup. I hate him for what he did."

_~Flashback~_

_Age 5_

"_Ne, Rin!" A young boy shouts. "Let's go to the park!" Rin smiles. "Ok, Len! Hand in hand, they run to the park, where they spend a happy, sun-lit afternoon playing and laughing._

_Age 7_

"_Ahh!" -sniff sniff- "Len-kun, I fell." Len tenderly helps her up. "It's ok, Rin. I'm here. Let's get you home." He gives her a piggyback all the way home. "It's ok, Rin," he repeats, giving her a brotherly kiss on the hair._

_Age __10_

"_Hey Len-kun!" Rin bounds up to him and gives him a hug. "Um. Hi, Rin." He gently pushes her off and quickly walks over to a group of other girls. Rin is left there, bewildered. "Len...?"_

_Age 13_

"_Len…" Rin gives him a weak smile. The girls around him swing towards her. "Rin, not now," Len whispers. To the girls, he smiles and tells them, "Sorry, ladies, I'll be back later." He grabs Rin's arm roughly and leads her to a closet. "Rin, I think it's better if we weren't friends anymore. Or if we just forget about each other. It's making me look bad, to be hanging out with someone's who's not…in the group. Bye, Rin." He jogs back to the girls. Rin stands there silently as a tear slips down her cheek._

_~End Flashback~_

Now they were 16 going on 17, and he hadn't talked to her since. Rin shook herself out of her reverie. "Anyway, he's forgotten me, so I can hate him in silence and no one else need know," she told Teto. By then, they had gotten to the school. "Let's see who's in homeroom?" They went to their homerooms, which, this year, was different. "Aww, see ya Teto!" She went to her homeroom, presided over by Kiyoteru-sensei. He was an easygoing teacher, and let the students do what they wanted, from doing last minute homework, chatting, or even kissing. Rin was the first to arrive, and she took a seat in the back right corner, near the window. The classroom slowly filled up. She quietly listened in to the gossip from the girls in the 'group'. "Oh my gosh, Len asked me out yesterday!" A flurry of high pitched squealing came from their circle. I rolled my eyes. Len again. "Oh, Miku, you're so lucky, I would die to have Len date me." "I know, I'm so happy!" "Neru, so how's it going with Akaito, hm?" "N-nothing…He hasn't talked to me yet…" "Man, you gotta just talk to him! Tell him your feelings!" "No. I'll text or nothing." Rin took out an orange and began peeling it. '_Can't these girls talk about anything except dating?_' "Anyway, did Len kiss you, Miku?" "No….but he will. If he doesn't, I'll just _die._" Thankfully, Kiyoteru-sensei called, "Now now, everybody, settle!" The first bell rang, and the class quieted. Then, just as the late bell rang, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Kiyoteru-sensei frowned. "You cut a close one there, Len-kun. Sit so I can take role." At first, he headed towards Miku, but when he saw that the seat next to her was filled by Haku, he looked around for an empty seat. Which happened to be next to….Rin.

Rin's POV

Len smiled at me. "Hey...do you mind?" He pointed at my orange backpack. Silently, I moved it. I held it, refusing to look at Len. Kiyoteru-sensei peered at us. "Are you two twins? I never noticed before, but you two look very alike and you have the same last names." Len smiled at me. "Well..." I cut him off sharply. "No! We are NOT twins." I scowled at Len. He looked a bit shocked. I stared out the window, ignoring him. "Hey, why so cold?" I didn't reply, hoping that he might remember my name, that he in fact had not forgotten me, that he wanted to be friends again. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"He _had _forgotten. "Look at me," I said. "Do you really not know my name?" A perplexed look was on his face. "No, no I don't," he replied.

A feeling of resentment and anger grew in me. "Go talk to your little girlfriend, and leave me alone!" I turned my back to and heard him leaving. '_Well, now I know I can hate him without guilt._' I took out thin book on how to drive a roadroller when a cough interrupted me. "_Yes?_" I said, annoyed. It was Hatsune Miku and her friends, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Sakine Meiko. All of them looked like sluts, Hatsune in particular. Her skirt was barely covered her bottom and all her shirt buttons were undone. They went so low I could see quite a lot of her breasts. "I want to know what you're doing to my boyfriend." I sighed. "I'm not doing anything. He sat next to _me_." I went back to my manual. A hand slammed down on my desk. "Stay away from him, got that?" she hissed. "And what if he comes to me, slut?" I shot back. "He wouldn't; I know my Lennykins," she said, ignoring my insult. Then, the bell rang. And off to Music I went.


End file.
